Rebirth After the War
by TriNkIeS
Summary: Harry was forced to leave the wizard world after the war.Years of living as a muggle could not keep his true nature though.He returns to the magic world, anew yet still the same.There, fate will bring him to his true destiny.Please Read and Review!Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling. A really, really great Author. She's utterly amazing! (I'm not going to repeat this in every chapter. You guys obviously know who the disclaimer is. It will help save space in the coming pages. Thank you for understanding!)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1 – THE UNEXPECTED MEETING**

"Harry!"

A guy with jet black hair stopped as he was about to ride a motorcycle parked in front of a small pub. Most people don't see this pub but for the guy named Harry, this pub was everything. This was where his life began and this was where it ended. Though not literally, it did figuratively.

After the war, Harry was forced to leave the wizard world. He was forced to live the life of muggles and was expected never to come back. This was for his protection. In the muggle world, he would be safe from all the threats of the death eaters. Without any wizardry communication, he would be safe from those generations of wizards who want him dead. The whole Order had forced Harry to do this. It was at this small, dingy-looking pub the decision was made.

Harry may have won the war but the war was just the beginning. The battle has been fought but the battle was just a façade. Harry's job was to defeat Voldemort, and this he had accomplished. Death eaters though, would never run out. It has been a tradition for them, installed after the war, to pass on to their children the title and the mission, believing that the Dark Lord would rise again. After denying Voldemort for 15 years after his first fall, they have finally learned the true meaning of loyalty.

Harry turned around and saw a bushy brown haired girl that was as tall as he. The girl had a twinkle in her eyes that Harry had not seen for a long time… ever since Dumbledore died. Harry's serious face lit up to a grin as recognition dawned upon him.

"Hermione…" He whispered to himself as the girl flung herself towards him and gave him a hug.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry!" She exclaimed again. She was in total disbelief. Harry Potter had come out from the Leaky Cauldron. She was surprised by the fact. Dumbfounded even. She thought she would never see Harry again.

"Hello Hermione." Harry said softly to Hermione's ear. She had still not let go of him and Harry was glad she did not. He wanted to hug her as tight as he could to make up for the five years they didn't see each other. "I'm really happy to see you, Mione." He continued in the same soft voice. He specifically used her nick name. This had been a word of endearment to Hermione from Harry and Ron.

Hermione began to cry a little. "We missed you so much Harry. More than anyone ever expected. It was like we lost you… as if you had died." Her voice trailed off into nothingness as she realized the irony of it; Harry seeming dead to the wizard world when in fact he was dispatched from this world to escape being killed. She sobbed back her tears and then smiled through her wet cheeks. She let go of her hug and stood back to see Harry clearly. Suddenly, she seemed to have finally absorbed the information delayed by the shock. She had placed all the facts in front of her and saw that something was wrong.

"What are you doing here, Harry?!" She demanded, her cheeks flushing red, her tone quite different from the one she used minutes ago. "You're not supposed to be here! You're not supposed to be talking to me! Do you want to get killed?!" She said it like how a mother would scare her child to discipline him.

"No, Mione. I…"

"Then what are you doing here?" She demanded again, cutting Harry off. "The Order had specifically told you not to come back! Please Harry, go. Just go now. And please don't come back." Though it hurt her to say that, she knew she had to. This was, after all, for Harry's own good.

"Please Hermione, I'm never going back" Harry said softly. "Let me explain." He saw Hermione open her mouth to say something and so he continued before she could utter a word. "Without any interruptions, please?" He wasn't usually this soft but today was an exemption. Hermione noticed this and nodded, knowing that Harry had something important to say. Even after five years of not seeing each other, their bond still remained. Even without words, one could feel the others emotions.

"Okay Harry…" She told him, setting herself to listen.

"Let's go in the Leaky Cauldron, shall we?" Harry said smiling. "It is so much comfortable there." He said this as if he went to the Leaky Cauldron everyday.

Hermione smiled at Harry's comfortableness with things. _Same, old Harry,_ Hermione thought to herself. _Always sure of everything. Always right. _She followed him to the Leaky Cauldron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Yeah, I know it's quite short... I'm sorry. And I admit it's not that spectacular. I'll try to improve the next chapters. It will get better. I promise! Just please keep on reading. Don't stop. And please review. I need all the help I can on how to improve. Please, please, please… Thanks! )


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – SMALL TALK**

………………………**.………………………..**

………**.……..……………………**

……**..……..……….**

…………

…

Harry led the way to the pub and to a seat at the far corner, isolated from all those entering and leaving. He pulled up a chair for Hermione, waited for her to sit down, before taking his own seat.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said with such poise and elegance as if she were a lady in the medieval times. Harry was her knight.

"A drink Miss Granger?" A loud voice from the bar table could be heard through the chats of all the other customers. It was fairly obvious that Hermione was a regular customer here.

"Just 2 glasses of Butterbeer for today, Steve." Hermione answered loosing all her poise and elegance as she shouted back to the bartender. She smiled at the young man who immediately presented them with their drinks. Before he left, Steve nodded at Hermione like he always did since he started working there. Hermione gave her thanks and turned to face Harry, finding question marks in his eyes.

"Where's Tom?" Harry asked. "That old man who always accommodated me whenever I stay here."

"I know who Tom is, Harry. You don't have to tell me." Hermione said as she gave a small laugh. _Really same old Harry._ She thought to herself.

"Yes, I know." He answered. "You have a memory like a computer." He smiled at Hermione, showing he meant no offense. "Anyways, I never noticed the new bartender when I entered here. I just went in the pub to scan for someone I could talk to. Obviously, I found no one. Thank you for finding me, Hermione."

"No thanks needed, Harry." Hermione answered. "Destiny must have wanted it to happen. Anyways, Tom died three years ago. Nothing disastrous. He was just very old and one day he just never woke up from his sleep."

"Oh" was all Harry could say. After a moment of silence, he said "I missed his funeral then. I would have really wanted to be there."

"Yes, we knew. And I'm sure Tom knew that too." Hermione took a sip from her drink and said in a casual voice. "Destiny is pretty messed up sometimes. It always gets what it wants. It's just one of those things you'll have to believe in, and not understand."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Destiny…" He said thoughtfully and then abruptly stopped. He averted his eyes as it saw more then what one would normally expect. Blinking brought him back to the present world. He then continued. "Yeah, it's pretty messed up."

Hermione did not question him about his thoughts. Harry had always been the secretive guy. And she knew she would find out anyways. Sooner or later, she didn't really care. Just as long as it did not give Harry more pain then what he had already gone through, then she didn't even need to know. If it did, surely Harry would tell her. He was like that. Always like that.

A heavy blanket of silence covered the two friends; Hermione, waiting for Harry to open up, and Harry, sorting out all his thought as he embraced the changes in his true world.

Hermione found herself thinking. _If this guy is still the Harry I know, he won't immediately open up. We're going to have these small talks for a long while…Well then, let's…_

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by Harry's voice. "How's Ron? Still single? Is he an Auror now?"

Hermione let out a triumphant smile. Harry will always be Harry, no matter how mature and old he will become. "Yes," Hermione said. "He's single. And yes again, he's an Auror. Passed with flying colors actually! Those DA meets really helped him. YOU really helped him."

Harry smiled as he recalled those days in 5th year when they had those DA meets. It had been what encouraged him to put up with that Umbridge woman. Knowing that he was doing the exact thing the Ministry wanted non-existent gave him the courage to fight back to the system. He was glad the DA had been helpful to others too.

Harry voiced out his thoughts. "I'm glad the DA helped Ron. I'm really happy knowing it helped others aside from me."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said with a little laugh. "You're so naïve sometimes, aren't you? Without the DA, most of our former schoolmates would have perished in the war! If I may jog your memory, the DA members were the front liners in the War. Together with the Order. If that isn't HELPING, then what is?"

Harry chuckled softly as he took a sip from his drink. "Hermione," he said as his voice grew serious. "How's Ginny?"

Harry saw that Hermione thought carefully before she started to answer. "Well Harry," Hermione began. She took a deep breath and continued. "Ginny's – ummm – well, she got married to Oliver Wood…" Her voice trailed off as she decided not to continue.

Surprisingly, Harry was not hurt. Shocked maybe, but not hurt. He knew that it was he who let Ginny go. Ginny had all the right to love another guy. "Lucky Oliver!" Harry joked softly to let Hermione know that he was fine with it.

Hermione smiled softly as she realized that it did not seem to bother Harry. She was happy that Harry seemed to have moved on. "Good for you Harry…" Hermione commented. "It's nice to see that you can kid about it!" She laughed softly as she flipped her hair out of her eyes.

Harry nodded silently as his thoughts trailed off again. Suddenly, it looked as if he was ready to open up

"Mione?"

"Yes Harry?" She asked casually, peering at him with her brown, lively eyes.

"Before the war, I…"

Harry was never able to finish the sentence. From the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, someone had shouted.

"Potter!"

………………………**.………………………..**

………**.……..……………………**

……**..……..……….**

…………

…

**A/N: So? What do you think? Is it enough? Is it worth continuing? Please do review!! I would really love to hear what you guys think about this story!! Thanks to my 1st ever reviewer - Sylkie!! Well, till the next update!! Ciao!! )**


End file.
